


Legacy: A Samurai Jack FanFiction

by Lacey_Cheshire_Grin



Category: Samurai Jack (Cartoon)
Genre: Closure, F/M, Feels, I Don't Even Know, Post Season 5 ending, What the fuck is Jack's real name??!!, so many feels, the last episode fucked me up something hard man, this was so I could feel better about the series ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 04:32:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 558
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10983447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lacey_Cheshire_Grin/pseuds/Lacey_Cheshire_Grin
Summary: Jack's life after his victory and loss.





	Legacy: A Samurai Jack FanFiction

Legacy  
A Samurai Jack Fanfiction

Even with his life long mission finally complete, after all this time, there still was a void in the samurai prince’s heart. There was a shrine – a memorial of sorts – built for **her** quickly after the wedding had turned into what might as well have been a funeral. He would visit it every day of his life, for solace, for guidance.

A while after, as life meandered along as if nothing unspeakably evil had ever occurred, he had countless scribes help him document his journeys. Beginning at the first attack, following his years of training, up to his victory after his return from a now nonexistent future. An extinguished future with now negated souls, who all had loved him dearly. The manuscript would live in the land’s mythos forever.

His mother and father, even in knowing that his wound was deep and to never fully heal, urged him to consider someone for a bride. As a prince first and foremost now, and a samurai second, he had to concern himself with the future of the kingdom. The need to continue the royal line.

Many women of the village offered themselves up freely to him, swooned by his many brave deeds and his status. Even those from neighboring communities traveled to have a chance. Some tried to woo him with beauty, others flattery and gifts, and others still with various skill. But none compared to **her**. The woman he eventually agreed to was one he happened to remember from his childhood; the girl he had caught grasshoppers with in the rice fields all those years ago. She was honored to be chosen, and their life to the outside world was satisfactory.

She knew that she could never live up to **her**. No one would. Her husband, now the king after his father’s death, would always be haunted by his past. By **her**. She could not fault him. She did not stop him from going to the shrine, nor did she reprimand him when he misspoke her name for **hers**. This happened every so often, whether in his sleep, while making love, or in simple conversation. It arose less and less as time went on, but it still arose.

Their marriage was more of a companionship that anything. There were times when something like a lovers’ love washed over the two of them, briefly. Both were proud of the son and daughter they had bore, raised to honor their royal heritage. Both were content in each other’s company. But they knew they would always have a distance between them.

As the years passed and he grew old – though never truly matching his prolonged age – their son and daughter did their duties to the kingdom. Running it as such and aligning themselves with bordering villages through marriage and pacts. His wife aged quietly with him, as they gave over their power to their children.

She always knew that his true legacy, the one within him, laid with **her**. As he neared his end, on his death bed he wished to be taken to visit **her** shrine one last time, as he had every day before. As he was laid at the foot of the lifelike statue underneath the pristinely kept pavilion, and a pair of ladybugs hovered above, his last breath was saved for **her** name.

**Author's Note:**

> I watched the last ever existing episode of Samurai Jack last night. I did not sleep soundly afterwards.  
> I sobbed hysterically all throughout the episode and into the 30 minutes following.  
> I tried to sleep, but what was left of my body and soul were dying.  
> I distracted myself with internet and reading fanfiction, but I could not find solitude in rest.  
> Finally, I wrote this short fanfiction in the effort to find some closure, and with this and some melatonin, sleep was able to grasp me and pull me down into its depths.
> 
> I am not satisfied with the last episode of Samuria Jack.  
> I am not satiated with the last episode of Samurai Jack.  
> But I am contented that the journey has finally, finally ended.


End file.
